2pm
by FFabeonG
Summary: It's 2pm, and cookies are just out of the oven. Nothing to do except wait for them to cool, but Denmark is next door, battling away with a videogame. Estonia enjoys his company. (DenEst if you couldn't tell- SEQUEL TO "2AM")


**2pm**

It's 2pm. The watch sits comfortably on my wrist, a present from Finland a Christmas or so ago, but you were the one to get it fixed when Latvia managed to douse it in water. The pinger goes off, and I turn to the oven, pulling the tray of biscuits out and observing them doubtfully. Baking has never really been my thing, so I'm not 100 percent sure they're ok. I could call you, but from the sounds of frustration from next door, you're still battling away with that difficult level on the video game. Wow Denmark. Cursing in Danish doesn't mean I can't hear you, you know. Shaking my head, I set the tray down and begin scraping off the biscuits onto the cooling rack. Well they smell good, but they'll need to cool down for a few minutes.

May as well see how you're getting on. Pulling off my apron, I wander next door, to the sitting room where you're sitting on the edge of the sofa, your eyebrows knitted in concentration as you navigate the virtual maze and tackle every enemy that pops up out of no-where. Well, I can't lie Mathias, your concentration face…it's quite attractive.

I don't need to be quiet; you're so absorbed in your game as I approach you from behind and lean over the sofa, just as the boss enemy strikes a killing blow.

"Oh come on!" You fling your hands in the air and flop back, only to find me grinning at you. "Estland?! How long have you been there?"

"Seconds, I assure you." I chuckle, giving you a quick kiss to your forehead. But you won't settle for that. Reaching up, you pull me down for a strange upside-down kiss, your warm lips against my chapped ones. Finally breaking away, you glance back at the TV and hit replay level. As the creepy music starts up again, you grin up at me.

"Have you hacked this or something? I swear this is the fifth time I've tried."

"Mmm, fourth." I reply. "And I haven't done anything."

"Suuurreee…." You clearly don't believe me.

"I promise!" I laugh, something I don't do with everyone, but you, Denmark, you could make anyone laugh. For a few minutes you're busy navigating the first part of the maze, and the concentration face isn't quite there yet. "So…" I lean over you again. "Is, ah…is that seat taken?" I coolly gesture to your lap with those words.

Your grin widens, you open your arms. "Absolutely not."

I kick off my shoes, move round the sofa and at first, I settle next to you, swinging my legs over yours, but your pout is obvious. Pausing the game and setting the controller aside, you pull me properly onto your lap and kiss the top of my head. "There." You beam. "Much better."

Shaking my head but doing nothing except settling down- well why shouldn't I? You're very muscular, but it's still comfy. "Go on then." I nod to the TV. "I'm sure you'll get it this time."

"Hey, Eduard." A minute or so later I glance up from my phone when you say my name.

"Jah?"

"Which door do you reckon I should go through?"

I turn my attention to the screen, where your character is stood in a forest circle, only there's two wooden doors in front of you.

"Any clues?" I look back up at you.

"I went through that one the first time, but that was, like, a weird dead end." You point to the door on the left. "And that one the last time, but that dickhead killed me in three strikes."

I ponder this. One of the doors are probably fake, or impassable, and from what I know of this game, it will definitely _not_ be obvious. Not as obvious as a giant enemy, anyway. Chewing on my lip, I point to the left door.

"Try that one again." I suggest.

"But that was a dead end! I told you, there was no way through!"

"You are nii kangekaelne." I look up at you, revelling in your confused face. You open your mouth, probably to ask what 'nii kangekaelne' means, but I lean up to peck your lips, effectively catching your words. "Just try it." I coax.

Sure enough, you're barely down the corridor when I sit up slightly and point. Your eyes widen.

"How did you see that?" The door hidden in the wall is unlocked, and there is the end of the level right ahead.

"Magically." Ahh sarcasm. The greatest gift to mankind, beside the internet.

"Hey! If I wanted sarcasm andmagic I'd be dating Norway!"

"Instead you're stuck with me, what a joy."

"But…" I look up at you just as you fling the controller aside and wrap your arms around me suddenly. You gently press your forehead to mine, staring right at me as you murmur, "But I want to be stuck with you."

"Why me?" the words have escaped my mouth before I can stop them.

"Because I love you." You don't hesitate, _you don't hesitate to say those words_ , and I can never admire you enough for that. How long did it take for me to be able to say that back, when all along you said it from the start?

"I love you too." I don't deserve you, Denmark. In my opinion, no-one could, but somehow you choose me, for some reason you want me around even through the days I'm just on my laptop, or I barely talk, or I freak out in a new social situation. You still want me, and I can never repay that.

All I can do is love you back. And I do, a thousand times and more I do.

When we kiss, it's slow, soft and tender, my hands dropping my phone to snake around your neck and toy with your gravity-defying hair while your strong, muscular arms pretty much pin me to your chest. I'm not complaining though, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"You made biscuits?"

Now I'm not saying you broke the mood or anything, but there is something about your eager face there that makes me laugh. I'm not quite in the mood for biscuits at the moment though.

"In a minute." Oh. My voice is a lot huskier than I meant it to be, but…I'm not going to waste an opportunity. "I think they need a little more time to cool."

You're smirking now, catching my meaning perfectly, and before I can say anything else you suddenly move and press a kiss just under my ear. That makes me shiver, but then you whisper lowly,

"I think we can put that time to good use."

"Prove it."

And oh, you did just that…

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this took a while, but here is the sequel to "2am"_

 _Reviews are loved, no flames, share the pasta etc :D_


End file.
